


Vibrations

by Steadfxst



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: "Are we talking too much?"





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> There was a rare crossover appearance of Chris in the daytime during the CNN bomb scare that led Chris to correspond with Jeff, and I wasn't going to let that opportunity pass me by.

Chris bites his lower lip and throws his head back as Jeff's mouth swallows down his cock.

"How the—How the hell can you smirk with a dick in your mouth, Zeleny?"

And then he laughs. He _laughs_. And Chris would swear that he could feel the vibrations travel up his cock and then spread out until he could feel it in the root of his hair and the tips of his fingers.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Chris moans.

Without thinking, he grabs Jeff's head and gives a few hard, rapid thrusts into his mouth. Jeff gags a bit, drool seeping from his mouth and making him nice and slick. But when he realizes what he's done, he immediately lets go, hands going up in the universal sign of surrender, eyes wide.

"Shit, I am so—"

Jeff pulls off him then and laughs a gravelly laugh. He coughs a bit.

"That was really hot," Jeff said. "I was wondering what it was gonna take to get you to crack."

Chris grins.

"You little sneak."

"So I've been told."

"Well, if that's what you like—"

"I think you like it, too."

"I do," Jeff says.

"Are we talking too much?"

"I think so," Jeff says, laughing again.

There isn't much talking after that.


End file.
